


Nagito Komaeda x Reader One shots

by Bytemari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytemari/pseuds/Bytemari
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Nagito Komaeda x Reader One shots

It has been some time since you started to go to Hope Peak's Academy as the Ultimate artist, and from the very first day in school you couldn't help but feel drawn to the mess of a character that Nagito Komaeda was; from his strange demeanor and personality to his equaly strange, and oddly charming, appearance; Such a fragile and sickly look together with his hair that was always a mess made you...intrigued to say the least.

  
You could say that you had somewhat of a crush on him, you wanted to get closer to him, talk to him, and know him more.. But of course, as the Ultimate artist, one of your perks was obviously your innability to communicate with others, take for example the time where he gently tapped your shoulder to ask you for a pencil, and you ,obviously, overthought the answer, at point where you had come with two answers in your head;

  
"of course!" or simply "here, the pencil." while handing him the pencil with a small smile. But in a brilliant moment of phrase-choosing, the words that left your mouth were; " Here, of course the pencil!".

...You could say confidently that you wanted to smash your head into your table until you passed out.

  
You haven't talked to him much ever since, until one day.

You were trying to sketch something during lunch period and failing miserably.You were alone in the classroom with Komaeda who was quietly sitting in the desk behind you reading a book. Everything you tried to draw seemed bad and you were pretty sure that you were at the start of an art block, so you sighed.

  
Just to feel a familiar tap in your shoulder, making you turn around.

  
"Is everything okay, (Last Name)?"- The pale boy asked you with a gentle smile that made your stomach turn upside down.

  
"Uhm... y-yea, I just don't think I can draw anymore.. haha.."

  
"Why not?" -He questioned while dropping his head slightly to the side.

  
"I just feel like my hands aren't working today... everything that I draw ends up looking really bad.."

  
"Huh, well, I've been looking at you sketching and I thought that those were really good- not wanting to sound like a creep or something though."- You didn't stop a smile forming in your lips due to the compliment.

  
"Thanks.. But sadly, I didn't like anything... I just think I don't have the right thing to draw.."- you paused for two seconds, and then an incredibly ambitious idea formed in your head, you gatherd all the courage you had, and while holding your own hands to prevent them from shaking too much, you mumbled lowly- "W-Would you maybe let me uh.. draw- you? J-just maybe you don't have to if you don't want to of course.."

  
Nagito's greenish-gray eyes shot open while his brows furrowed, in utter surprise and confusion -"Me? Why? A lowlife trash such as myself doesn't deserve to have an ounce of your amazing talent being wasted me." - you shook your head no, holding your own hand tighter.

  
"You aren't trash.. I always wanted to draw you but I never managed to have the courage to ask you to d-"- you stopped yourself realizing what you were saying -" I-I mean, I just- always thought that you were pretty drawable- and uhm- sorry i uh-"  
He giggled a bit at your flushed and embarassed face.  
"Well, since you always wanted to I guess..."

  
Shaking your leg anxiously and excitedly you blurted a desbelifed "Really?" to wich he just shook a 'yes' with a small chuckle.

...

You had turned your chair to his table, bringing your sketchbook, pencil and eraser and started your work, you instructed him to just do whatever he wanted but not to move a lot, so he was silently looking through the windows and looking from time to time to how the sketch was turning out.

  
The pencil danced gracefuly in the page, tracing the outline of his nose, gently adding his lashes to his eyes, and smoothly drawing his lips while biting down your own.

  
Just to stop at his hair, you started a line just to immediatly erase it various times, Komaeda observed you clearly having difficulty, so he just uttered "I'm sorry, I guess that I'm really not as 'drawable' as you thought." with somewhat of a strange smile in his face.

  
"N-no- Komaeda It's not that, It's just that I'm not getting exactly how the texture from your hair is, so I just..hum- Uh, It's not your fault, really!”

  
"Oh, okay then, I guess"

  
You proceded to sketch and erase his hair a few more times, none of the times making you satisfied. After a few trials, an idea popped up;

  
_if I touched his hair maybe it would help!_

  
But you automatically shutted yourself up right after oppening your mouth-

  
_What are you thinking about? How do you even ask him something like that? wouldn't I just be using this opportunity to touch him? That's kind of gross-_

  
Your mouth opened again;

_  
But if I understood his hair better by touching it I would be faster! And he wouldn't know that anyway._

  
Just to immediatly close it, so you were pretty much discussing with yourself in your own head, the white-haired male touched gently your forehead, snapping you out of it, and in the process making you shudder at the sudden contact.

  
"Whatever you want to say, you can say it." -He smiled expectantly, just to continue talking- "You don't have to draw me, I knew you should have tried to draw something or even, someone better-'

  
"No- No no, it's not that. I just- uhm"- you looked away and tried to push the words out of your throat- "I was just thinking that maybe uhm... If I- well, because I don't understand it's texture it would be better for bouth of us to just to- I don't want to sound weird because it would be weird principally being alone here-" you continued rambling, to wich he responded by gently pressing his finger in your forehead again.

  
"What is it?"- again, with the smile that made your insides melt.

  
"C-could I touch your...hair?" -you couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Yes, no problem."

Your hands where shaking the tiniest bit and you were biting your lips, this situation is a lot more embarassing then you thought, mostly because he was staring at you, looking carefully while you made your way to him, almost like a cat, warry of what is going to happen.  
While mumbling an "excuse me" you placed your hands in his hair.

  
It was surprisingly fuffy and not as knotty as you originally thought, it had a nice texture you twirled it around your finger just to release it again, at this point you had already got the idea and understanding of his hair, but you were counting at the thought that he didn't know that. It had such a good smell too, almost like vanilla...

  
Gaining a little courage, you ventured down to his face, his eyes were closed at this point and you gently took one of the strands of hair that were in his face and tucked it behind his ear. Komaeda seemed to be relaxed, so much so that when you tentivaly passed your thumb agains his cheek, he pressed his head against your hand, you were taken aback from the act, and became pretty flustered but you continued to pet his head.  
Untill you realized that you have been caressing him for what? Ten minutes? And took your hands off of him  
"O-oh, uhm I'm sorry I shouldn-" -He oppened his eyes with an almost desperate look and took your hand between his, holding it for two seconds just to then, release it.

  
"Huh? Oh, no, it's ok.." -Komaeda's greenish gray eyes had somewhat of a sad look to them, a feeling that you couldn't quite place your finger on. You licked your lips thinking about your next course of action, and you gently held his face, and leaning closer to him, with your heart beating so fast that you swore that you would have a heart attack, and you pressed a fast but tender kiss to his forehead.

You avoided eye contact for a moment, just to quickly look at him, his cheeks, mirroring yours, were a distinct shade of pink, he looked surpriesd, but at least his eyes didn't have that sad look, you smiled the tiniest bit.

"Y-you don't have to have such a sad look, you know?" - you paused, wondering where was all that confidence was coming from, so you continued by uttering-" If you want it again you can- okay?"

  
While still in a haze he just noded and looked away with a cute embarassed face.


End file.
